The Girl He Loves
by StoryGirl4121
Summary: Ferb tells Phineas that Isabella likes him, and they both are forced to consider how they feel about her.


**Hello fellow fans of Phineas and Ferb. I would just like to note that they are all 4 years older based on the assumption that they are around 11 years old in the show. Thank you. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I am simply a fan who had an idea for a story and it just happens to have them in it. But I don't claim to own the show. I hope you all Like It! :)**

{The Girl He Loves}

It happened every day. And it was about to happen again

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha Doin?" asked an overly hopeful Isabella. She was always like that. She was always so filled with the hope that Phineas Flynn would confess an undying love for her. And that would have been fine if the hope wasn't squashed every day.

"Oh, hi Isabella! We were just making a whole water park out of ice! Want to join us?" Phineas replied with his big friendly grin. He, once again, was completely oblivious to her cute smile and long batting lashes. He always was.

And off to the side stood Ferb, unnoticed and alone, who was neatly chiseling away at an enormous block of ice. He sometimes would count the seconds as they went by just to see how long it took everyone to notice he was there.

"Of course I want to help!" Isabella cried out with joy. "Oh, hey Ferb!" she added but the smile she gave him was completely different from the one she gave Phineas. Her happiness, sadly, was short lived. Her hints were dropped only to go untouched and unnoticed by Phineas, who was caught up in his project. But Ferb noticed every one of them, and he couldn't help the pang of sadness he felt at his friend's predicament. All he wanted to do was go over and pull her into a protective hug and never let her be hurt again. And that was normal. But what wasn't normal, was the fact that it was starting to make him mad. And Ferb was a pretty even tempered guy. He didn't just get angry over things. He could be disappointed, or hurt, but he hardly ever got irritated

But try as he might to squash that sense of animosity towards his completely innocent brother, he couldn't. It was there and there was nothing to do about it. And it stayed with him all throughout the day.

As it turned out, their water park was great and everyone in Danville had come to enjoy it. Except their Mom who always seemed to be off on errands or some activity whenever they built something amazing. Isabella had tried to go down the water slides with Phineas, but Candace had insisted on going down every slide with her brother and her brand new water proof camera, in yet another futile attempt at busting them. But her camera fell from the highest slide and broke into a million pieces resulting in her practically exploding. And after, when she was dragging their Mom into the backyard to see their supposed atrocity, a giant metal teddy bear swung in from the sky and wiped it all away before you could say 'Busted'.

At the end of the day, when all of their friends had said good bye, Phineas, Ferb, and a very discouraged Isabella were the only ones to remain. Phineas noticed her forlorn expression and asked "Isabella, is everything all right. You look a bit upset. It isn't something I did is it?"

"No, no, it's nothing you did." She lied. "I just have a headache is all? I am sure I will be fine if I lie down for a while."

Even though it was enough to satisfy Phineas, it didn't fool Ferb. He knew her, and she was far from being fixed with a nap and a cold cloth to the head. She was heartbroken again.

"Well I hope you feel better. Thanks for helping us today. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"No prob. I'll be here." she answered, and then she walked through the gate. Ferb nodded at Phineas to go ahead and run inside for a snack. Then he followed after Isabella. He stopped her at the end of the driveway, and gave her a look that said "Go ahead, tell me what's wrong." Of course, he already knew what was wrong. She was upset with Phineas, again. She looked directly at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know what I am doing wrong Ferb! I am so sick of giving this everything I've got and getting absolutely no results." Then those tears began to flow down her soft cheeks and her body began to shake as she cried her heart out. He went against the norm and pulled her into a hug. She froze for a second, and then relaxed into his arms. And he held her there that way for a good fifteen minutes. The whole time she cried into his shoulder. His heart broke to see her like this. It did every time. But he couldn't help relishing the time he got to hold her. He didn't know why but holding her in his arms felt so right. Like she was a missing piece of him and she belonged there. But he couldn't think like that. He had to send her home, to get some rest from all of her crying. He had done all he could do to help her.

"Come now, stop all of this crying. Everything will turn out exactly the way it's supposed to be. Now let's get you home to your mother. You'll feel better tomorrow." She looked up, shocked he would have said so much at one time. But she complied, as he walked her with her front door. He gave her one last hug and then thumbs up, before he walked back to his house.

Ferb was very distraught after he left her. He just couldn't stand for her so be so hurt. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure how yet. A Hug was ok but that didn't help the hurt she felt deep inside. And there was something else. He hadn't thought much about it before because he never wanted to venture down that path. But he was jealous of Phineas. His popular brother was always the one noticed and the one praised the one who got all the recognition. On top of all that, he had Isabella's heart, even if he didn't know it yet. But Ferb was always in the background. He would venture out sometimes to offer up advice or listening ear, but he still went unnoticed. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he felt something deep for Isabella. He normally hid this all way back in some corner of his heart, untouched. Lately it had surfaced for some reason. But he didn't have time to think about it now, because their Mom called him into the house for dinner.

After a hearty meal the members of the family were all off doing their own things. Phineas and Ferb were up in their room sorting their blueprints into piles. Phineas seemed to notice that Ferb was a bit unsettled.

"Ferb, is something bothering you?" he asked his brother. Ferb looked up and then shook his head giving Phineas a thumbs up sign to prove it. But somehow Phineas saw right through _his_ attempt to back away.

"No, something is definitely bothering you. Is it Isabella? I hope her head ache has passed. I wouldn't want her to be getting sick."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Ferb had been thinking about Isabella again, and Phineas' comment about her headache was just too much.

"How can you do that?" He asked.

A surprised Phineas looked up from his pile.

"Do what?"

"How do you see everything so clearly yet fail to recognize something that is right under your nose." Ferb asked a bit crossly this time.

"I am not sure what you mean Ferb. You upset with me?" Phineas questioned, completely bewildered.

""Did you seriously believe her when she said she had a head ache? The fact that she was lying just to get away from you was plainer than a crumpet with no butter! I just don't know how you can be so oblivious to her, and only her! You are so blind to everything that is going on every day!" he let this all out on about two breaths and then stopped abruptly obviously not used to saying so much a one time. And he had already spoken his limit that day

Phineas looked absolutely taken back.

"Ferb, what are you talking about? I don't know what there is I could have overlooked. She said she had a headache, so what reason would I have to think otherwise?"

Ferb took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"You don't notice all of the times Isabella stands closer to you than anyone else, or how her smile is brighter when you come into the room, or how she greats you every day? How she looks up at you with those beautiful blue eyes in a way she looks at no one else? She does everything she does every day for one reason and one reason only." He said.

"What reason is that?" Phineas asked almost timidly. As if he was scared to hear the answer.

Ferb didn't even hesitate. "She loves you. "He said as simply as if he were telling him his hair was orange.

"And you never notice her hints." He said quietly. "That's why she was upset today. She didn't have a headache." He looked down, any bit of anger long gone, now replaced with sadness so deep it hurt him just to breath.

Phineas looked down as well, thinking about the answer. He was quiet for so long Ferb was beginning to worry. But just as Ferb was about to say something, Phineas looked up from his thoughts.

"I will have to think about this Ferb. It is a lot to take in."

Ferb nodded. He understood.

Hours Later, Phineas was dead asleep, and it was Ferb who lie there awake, unable to let sweet slumber consume him. He didn't know why everything was bothering him so much. He should never have told Phineas anything. Phineas would probably find that he didn't think of her that way. And then she would be so torn up inside that she might never be the same. Or worse Phineas would decide he loved her and they would end up together.

Wait.

Why would that be worse? It would make her happy, and all he had ever wanted was for her to be happy. Ever since that day trapped on the island, when she practically broke down in front of him, he had wanted to make it all better. She was so hurt, and all he wanted to do was wipe away her tears. But he had known he couldn't do that. So what he did do was offer her a handkerchief. So why would it make him upset if she got what she wanted.

He thought deeply about this for a while. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight what he knew had been the answer the whole time. She would never be just a friend to him. He felt so much more for then that. Now only one question remained. Did he want her to be happy, or did he want her all to himself?

"I want her to be happy." he whispered to himself, before drifting off to sleep.

That next morning Phineas was acting strange. Not that it at all surprised Ferb. As soon as they finished breakfast Phineas shut himself up in their room to think. And Ferb left him alone.

He went into the backyard, and sat down under their tree. He had always loved that tree. It was a good thinking spot. And it was where Phineas came up with all of their brilliant inventions. He had just been wondering about what Phineas would do, when Isabella came into the yard.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha do….." She had already started her phrase before she had even looked into the yard. "Oh, hey Ferb. Where's Phineas?" She asked. And he pointed towards their bedroom window.

"Why is he up there?" she questioned clearly clueless as to why he wouldn't be down in the backyard with a project.

Ferb gave her a look that said she didn't need to know.

"O…K. Well, do _you_ have any plans this morning?" She asked.

He just shrugged and patted the ground beside him. She sat down next to him and stared up at the leaves above them.

"Is he working on a project Idea?" She clearly wasn't going to take nothing for an answer.

Ferb sighed and looked up from the grass.

"He is thinking about something important and it is best not to disturb him. I can say no more." Then he looked back at the grass, pretending interest in the butterfly that had just landed there. He watched it as it fluttered about from wild violet to wild violet till it flew away.

Isabella seemed to sense that something was bothering him.

"What's the matter Ferb? And don't try to deny something is wrong because I know you. Spill it.

He sighed again and looked up, telling her with his eyes that he couldn't say what it was. She just looked at him oddly and then went back to looking at the trees.

"You know Ferb, I love this tree. It reminds me off all of the summers we have all spent together. All of the fun things we made. I remember the first time I saw you guys. We must have been seven years old then. You guys were building a fort in your backyard. And not just any dumb kiddy fort made of sticks and an old sheet. You made a _two story_ castle fort complete with a moat and working drawbridge. And you also included candy dispensers and a water slide to make it more fun and different. The first time I saw Phineas I was a goner. He looked so happy with your guys' creation, and his eyes held a creative glint, showing a glimpse of all the imagination held inside." She sighed with the memory. A sigh that said she had not given up and she was filled with hope once more that this day would be different. That Phineas would finally confess his love to her, and that she would live happily ever after in the redheads' arms.

Ferb didn't want to see that hope in her eyes. Especially when this time her hope might not be for nothing. Luckily, he didn't have to bare it any longer because at that moment Phineas walked out of the house.

Phineas had been thinking about what Ferb had said the night before. That had been quite a blow. He had had no idea that Isabella had felt that way. And he spent the whole next morning thinking on it. Of course if Ferb was right, and he always was, then there was no way this could end well. If he didn't say anything to Isabella, her heart would continue to be broken day after day. Phineas just couldn't live with himself doing that to her knowingly. But he dreaded having to tell her that he sadly didn't feel the same towards her. Oh he loved her, but as a sister and a friend, not anything more. And it broke his heart knowing that he would have to break hers. But it had to be done. He couldn't let it go on any longer. And he still couldn't believe he had missed it. But deep down he knew that if he had tried to look, even a little, he would have seen it. But he had never wanted any complications. There was no way around it now, however. He sighed after a long while of thought and went down to an Isabella he knew would be there. Because she was always there, waiting just for him.

When he saw her, his heart froze, but not because he loved her, because he was afraid to tell her the truth.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas tried to smile, but he failed. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Alone." He clarified pointing around the corner. Ferb's expression was odd, like he was upset or something. But Phineas ignored it and turned to leave, not bothering to check if Isabella followed. He knew she would.

So he walked through the gate and down the street a ways, till he came to a bench shade by a huge oak tree. When he sat down, she sat down beside him.

When he looked up and saw the hope in her eyes, his frozen heart shattered. Because he knew that that was the hope he had to smash one last time.

"Isabella…." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Isabella, I was recently told something that I should have realized long ago. And I am sorry that I didn't see it sooner, but I see it now." She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, and he had to look away.

"Isabella, I know that you like me."

Her breath caught, as if she was sure that this wasn't happening and it was just a dream she was about to wake up from.

"Listen. I should have seen it before but I didn't and I am sorrier now than I have ever been in my life. I love you Isabella, but not in the way I am sure you had hoped." He dared a look in her direction, but found it had been a very bad idea. She looked so stricken and broken. It broke his heart ten times over to see her that way.

"You are my best friend, I love you like a sister, and you know I would do anything for you, but I don't care for you that way. Oh don't cry Isabella!" She had indeed, started to cry. It was a silent hurting crying. He instantly acted upon his urge to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there rocking her gently back and forth.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I think you are amazing and thoughtful, and creative. I am sure some lucky guy will come along and love you to pieces, and until then I will always be your friend. But I can't be that guy Isabella." He gave her one last squeeze and then he got up and left. He knew things would probably never be the same, but all he could do was hope that she would get over it somehow, and they could still be friends.

When Phineas came into the yard without Isabella Ferb gave him a questioning look.

"I can't talk about it right now Ferb. I just have to be alone."

Ferb looked almost relieved. Like he had been secretly hoping this would be the outcome. But Phineas was sure he was wrong. Ferb could never wish for this.

So he went inside to be alone, and to try not to think about what had just happened.

Ferb went in search of Isabella as soon as Phineas was in the house. He hated that he had felt almost relieved when Phineas had come back with a forlorn look upon his face. He knew that his brother had told Isabella that he didn't feel the same way. That was why Ferb was relieved. He had been so afraid that they would end up together that it had made it hard to breath. Because there was no point denying it anymore. He loved her, and he didn't want her to be with Phineas. He felt guilty for feeling that way, but it couldn't be helped.

Ferb found Isabella sitting on a bench under a very large oak tree. Probably right where Phineas had left her. She didn't notice he was there until he was only a foot away from the seat. She lifted her head abruptly, startled, and when she saw it was him, she let her head fall back towards the ground. During that small glimpse of her face he had seen tears staining its otherwise perfect surface. He had to help her. Any bit of selfishness he might have felt a few moments before, melted away. He acted on his first impulse and sat down, scooping her into his arms. She leaned willingly into him craving any comfort, still sobbing quietly and uncontrollably. After a few moments she finally looked up at him.

"For a second I thought that it was finally going to happen Ferb. That this was the day I had been waiting for. But I was so wrong." Her tears increased. Ferb held her closer and whispered into her hair.

"Shhhh. It's all going to be Ok. It's not the end of the world now. You are going to be alright." She pulled away a bit to look into his eyes.

"Phineas loves everyone Ferb, and no matter what he said I am never going to be good enough. I will be alone forever." And then she started to cry more in her despair.

"Listen Isabella, I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down again. You are an amazing girl, and if Phineas can't see that then he is not the right one for you. I am sure that there are lots of guys out there that would consider themselves lucky to have you. And you will never be alone. Because I will always be here for you."

"Do you mean it?" She asked quietly, out of energy from the weeping. In response he lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers, and gentle as a dear, wiped away her tears. And then he took both of her hands lightly, and pulled her up of the bench to walk her home. He held her hand all the way to her door.

"You should go in and rest a while. And I better see you tomorrow, as happy as ever." He gave her his signature wink, and a half smile. She laughed weakly and then turned to go inside. But before she could, he leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek, light as a feather. And before he left her he whispered in her ear, reminding her again.

"You will never be alone." And then he left her standing there dumbstruck. He walked back to their house head down, and hands in his purple pant pockets. He turned as he reached his front door, and gave her a sympathetic smile before going inside.

The next day Isabella showed up in their backyard on queue. But this time she didn't ask Phineas what he was doing. She asked them both what they were doing. Even though things weren't the same they still all got along fine. And if you didn't look real close, you would probably think everything was just as it always was. But if you paid real close attention, you would see that Isabella looked at Ferb a little differently. And you would catch Ferb looking back at her like she was the stars in the sky. You might even catch Phineas eyeing both of them suspiciously.

One thing is for sure, Ferb now has a chance with the girl he finally realizes he loves. And a pretty good chance at that. ;)

**Thank you everyone for reading this! It is actually a re-write now. Someone left a review and gave me some pointers on how to make it better. So I hope this is more to their liking. :) Now remember to review, and I am sorry I don't write anything often. You have to write when you get some inspiration. And that doesn't always come as often as you like. I thought that a Ferbella would be nice this time seeing as there aren't nearly enough of them on here. But don't be mad at me if you are a Phinabella fan, because I am all for both. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I want you all to get inspired to write! :) You feel so good when you finish something. ;)**

**P.S. I only write one-shots so please don't beg me for more of the story. I am so bad at writing stories with chapters! LoL :)**


End file.
